Dear Diary
by Kamen Disguise
Summary: Souta Higurashi and Akari Ishiyo are best friends. Souta Higurashi and Akari Ishiyo were best friends. Confused, Akari starts a diary of longing, sadness, and hope. As Akari confides in these small entries, a story is formed... [Diary Format] OC
1. Souta's Back

Dear Diary,

Sota-kun is back! Back from his long vacation… oh, how I've missed him.

I tackled Sota as soon as I saw him. He's grown very handsome during the past years!

Oh, his hugs… I've missed his comforting hugs each day. He's so old now! Now that he's back, we can go back to doing everything we used to do! We've loved each other for years, too.

I wonder if we still see each other the same way. Hopefully, he hasn't forgotten his lifelong promise. We pinky swore on the day we were born.

Sota can now be seen as the most popular kid from school now. I can't wait to see those jocks eat their words! Soon, all the girls will be crawling on him. I can' t help but be a bit protective. I worry about him, because he might still be the same immature boy I met when we were eight.

When we were younger, I was always the brave one, the one who would jump fences to bring back the ball, the one who kicked the furthest in kickball, and the one who would eat the bigger burger at WacDonalds.

Sota was always the inexperienced one, the one always seeking for help, the one who sought my reassurance, and the one who asked for advice. Sota would follow me on my wacky ambitions, and never complained whenever I got the both of us in trouble, even if it wasn't his fault to begin with.

And here he is now, all grown up, taller then me, and completely independent. Of course, I've grown up, too. I become more mature and wiser in my actions, yet I still eat the bigger burger and kick the further kickball.

But things had not only changed about us, but between us. Our relationship had been brought to a different level.

Sota said hi to me two weeks ago when he came back. We haven't gone once to WacDonalds to tease each other about our burgers, or went out to the black court to challenge some older kids to kickball.

We haven't laughed for the first time in three months.

We haven't hung out at our private fence to jump nasty dogs and steal back precious balls.

We haven't talked to each other since yesterday, when Sota said he wanted to pair up with Saburo-kun for a class project, saying it was okay to not be partners for awhile, and to meet different people. I was assigned with chatty Mizuki-chan. Apparently, I didn't agree with the arrangements.

I hear Sota got a girlfriend in Hawaii, and that she's Japanese and very cute. Although I haven't seen her picture yet, I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't get along very well.

As Sota's supporting best friend, I decided to let down my protective streak.

I think Sota-kun has forgotten his lifelong promise.

_**Akari Ishiyo**_


	2. Changes

Dear Diary,

Sota-kun spoke to me. This usually would make me one of the most happiest clams on earth, but this was different.

He told me to meet him at the dumpster, where we used to play hooky. And so I went.

He said he knew that he had been acting distant, but explained that is was only because his sister, Kagome, was saving a rather hard time with her boyfriend. I never knew that Kagome had a boyfriend. Sota also said that this was a time when Kagome would get into fights with her boyfriend, and come home (she goes away?) to spend some time away from him. It was then I understood that Sota was telling me that he had to be there for his sister, and that meant not being distracted.

Sota said to make it up to me, we could go and see that new anime that had been released. I had agreed.

But that had been two weeks ago.

After that time when I had seen the real Sota, I tried to constantly call him to come over and play, or just talk on the phone. More than half of the times I had called, Sota had said that he was doing homework, or it was Kagome saying that he wasn't there at the moment. The rest of the times I called him, the line was busy.

At first, I thought that Sota was still helping Kagome through her hard times with her boyfriend. But then I realized a few days later that Kagome had already left. So really, I had no idea what kept Sota so busy these days.

Of course I've been suspicious lately, but I'm not the kind to be all nosy about it. Especially around Sota. I fully respect his privacy and life, but I can't help but still wonder what occupies the time that he could have been spending with me.

And now I feel selfish.

Because whatever's been occupying Sota's time is most likely for a very good reason. I trust Sota, because he's my loyal friend.

I think.

But I still miss him.

Two weeks since I've seen his face.

Two weeks since I've seen his smile.

Two weeks since we've had an actual conversation.

And I miss that.

Akari Ishiyo 


	3. Visits

Dear Diary,

The other day I saw a few girls surrounding Sota-kun, and obviously flirting. Not that I'm jealous or anything.

I know this is a weird way to start an entry, but I had to get that out of my system. It was too much that Sota had lowered himself to actually hang around those kind of girls. It makes me rather depressed. It wasn't the fact that girls continued to fall at his feet, constantly making moves and passes at him, strutting in their slutty way. No, it wasn't the fact that Sota wasn't bothered at all about how girls wanted to go out with him and thought him attractive.

What really struck me was when I realized something.

Our relationship suddenly shifted to a… no, unrequited love isn't the phrase I'm looking for… more like unrequited friendship. I didn't want to sound like it was all Sota-kun's fault, when it really was…

I'm feeling awful. I just miss him so much.

Recently, whenever I've gone to visit the Higurashi Shrine, I would sit on the shrine steps, waiting and hoping that I would see Sota-kun making his way up the steps.

But I never did. I had thought that if I stayed too long, I'd look like an idiot when he would finally come. But I didn't want to go there for no reason. The shrine is a good six blocks or so away from my house. So, I would invite myself into the shrine (as Sota's mother always tells me that I am welcome all the time), and end up doing the shrine chores, such as sweeping, dusting scrolls, or even learning about other random legends in the shrine. And sometimes I sit beneath the Goshinboku, and wish that Sota were there sitting with me. The tree really is a beautiful place to sit when you want to be calm and relaxed.

Sometimes when I came and visited, Kagome would be there, and she always seems to be there at the right times, especially when Sota-kun's grandfather starts going off in his own little world, where history is to reveal itself once again… or whatever the old man says. Kagome and I end up playing little games, such as Sota-kun's video games, or other girly activities that Kagome likes to do. Even though I don't fully enjoy most of the things that Kagome recommends to me, I think of it as an improvement. That I am doing something, something without Sota.

But then I stop to think, is doing something without Sota-kun an improvement, or a failure? Does it show that I've failed to keep Sota-kun intact? Is that why we are not friends anymore?

But I haven't the time to dwell on that right now.

The phone is ringing.

I hope it is Sota.

Akari Ishiyo


End file.
